


Dare You to See

by shayzgirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dare, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that his old Band of Brothers co-star and friend will be the Erik to his Charles, James is ecstatic. His best friend, Anne-Marie, dares him to watch Michael's movies mostly to get James to confess to the crush he adamantly denies but also so James will have a greater appreciation for Michael's body of work. James goes along with the dare ready to prove her wrong or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You to See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the McFassy Fest Spring 2012 prompt: 17. After being cast together for X-Men James decides that he should probably at least acquaint himself with Michael's works. So he gets his hands on everything, and is having a good old time poking fun having a movie marathon (HEX he finds utterly hilarious, Centurion is ok, Michael is the best thing about Jonah Hex, etc etc). Then he watches Hunger.

James hadn't been having the best day when he'd showed up at Matthew's office to find out about the latest candidate to audition for the role of Erik. His mood quickly changed when Matthew had told him that Michael Fassbender was coming in to audition. James had started laughing after Matthew confirmed that he meant the tall, Vespa riding, Irishman. He'd then proceeded to animatedly tell the Vespa story.

He’d been on his Vespa when someone with a very Irish accent had called out to him and pulled up next to him, also on a Vespa, trying to explain that he was one of James’ old co-stars from  _Band of Brothers_. It had completely thrown James because he’d been utterly convinced that Michael was American after the short time he’d been around him while filming because he’d kept the accent even off camera. They'd gone for drinks to catch up on the past four years and spark a friendship barely started.

Hearing the story seemed to put Matthew in a better mood, too. 

Seeing Michael again after so long had felt fantastic and they’d started talking like no time had passed since the last time they’d seen each other almost six years ago. James found he couldn't stop smiling even when he tried. Eventually Matthew had called them over to read through some lines. James thought it went well, the back and forth between their characters flowing smoothly. Matthew seemed pleased with their performances when he finally had them stop. They'd gone out for drinks, just the two of them, afterwards for old time’s sake.

"It's not that I didn’t like the others, it's just… something was missing," James had explained.

"The chemistry wasn't there."

"Exactly."

Michael had nodded and smiled at him, as he'd taken a sip of his drink.

"I wouldn't mind if it were you, though."

"I wouldn't mind either."

"Then I hope it's the two of us. Though you look ridiculous with that moustache."

They'd laughed about that and talked a bit more before finishing their drinks. They parted for the night, James giving Michael a hug and making him promise to call when he heard anything. He then told him to be safe since Michael had to fly back to finish the film he was currently working on, having only been allowed a couple days leave for the audition.

Two days later, Michael called to say he had the part, that Matthew had liked their chemistry together, and that it was perfect for the story he wanted to tell. He also promised to take James out for celebratory drinks once he was back in London. James promised to hold him to it before asking Michael to tell Keira hello for him and go back to work.

He found he was smiling again just like the day of the audition. Before that, the night of the Vespa incident had been the last time he'd seen or spoken to Michael. More years had passed since then and James hated it more than a little bit that they hadn't kept in touch again. That it took a movie audition for them to see each other again. He wasn’t blaming either of them, he was as much at fault as Michael was, both of them busy with their careers and lives. It would be different, they'd be spending days, weeks, and months together filming and of course the press junket for the film later on. James hoped it would be enough for them to keep in better touch this time.

Even though Michael wouldn't be back in London for a couple more weeks, James decided to celebrate anyway. He'd barely grabbed a beer from his fridge, when his phone began to ring.

"Hello," he answered.

"You sound like you're in a good mood," Anne-Marie replied.

"I am. And how are you?"

"I'm good. So, why are you in a good mood?"

"Michael's going to be the Erik to my Charles."

Anne-Marie laughed.

"What is so funny?" James asked.

"You."

"Why me?"

"Honestly, James, this crush of yours is adorably hilarious."

"It is not a crush. He's just a friend."

"Sure."

James huffed, rolling his eyes as he heard Anne-Marie laugh again.

"Prove it then," she said.

"Prove what?"

"That it's not a crush."

"How do I do that?"

"Watch a few of his movies and afterwards, honestly tell me you don't find him attractive in that way."

"Fine."

" _Inglorious Basterds_  doesn't count though."

"Why not?"

"You've already seen it."

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was in it then."

"Still doesn't count. You can only watch the ones you haven't seen yet."

"Well, that's easy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've never actually sat down and watched his entire filmography."

"What have you watched?"

"Um,  _Inglorious Basterds_?"

Anne-Marie laughed again, causing James to frown.

"You're a terrible friend," James said, trying to pry open his beer.

"You'll thank me later. Either because I'll be right and you can stop lying to yourself or you'll have a greater appreciation for your co-star's body of work."

"Still a terrible friend."

"I think you mean wonderful friend. And you're welcome."

"Yes, thank you for… something. Lunch tomorrow still?"

"Yep."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow. Bye, James."

"Bye."

James hung up the phone and walked back into his living room. He set his beer down and grabbed his laptop, propping it up on his lap. He took a sip of his beer as he loaded up Michael's filmography list online.

"Well, definitely help me kill time," he muttered, scrolling through the list.

He looked over the list and found which movies he could easily watch and which ones he'd need to go borrow or buy. The first two he decided to watch were available for streaming. He added both of them to his list. He went back to the filmography list and looked over a couple other things, including  _Hex_ and decided he'd watch it, too. He paused at one of the titles, remembering Michael telling him about that movie and the role. It was appropriately titled  _Hunger_  and James knew from talking to Michael that he’d lost a great deal of weight for it. Thinking of watching it made James feel a bit nervous, but he decided to watch it anyway adding it farther down his list.

Satisfied with his current choices, he loaded up one of the movies,  _A Bear Named Winnie_ , in his streaming list and set up his laptop on his coffee table so he could see it, while reclined on his couch. He stretched out on his couch, grabbing his beer and taking a drink while the movie started. James found the movie to be amusing. He smiled the first time Michael appeared on screen, thinking he looked very good in the uniform. Michael was utterly adorable with horses, bears, and children alike. James had almost spit out his beer during the part when Winnie had shit on Harry. He found himself cheering for Winnie and finding the relationship between man and bear heart-warming. He worried something bad would happen to Harry and was relieved when nothing as bad as he’d thought happened. And he couldn’t help but get a little teary eyed when man and bear were reunited and more so when Winnie was left to be happy at the zoo.

Once the movie was over, he pulled out his phone and sent Michael a text.

_I hate you._

It was late, at least in London, so he didn't expect a reply back. He turned off his laptop and finished his beer. He'd just thrown away the bottle when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Why?_

James chuckled, hitting reply.

_Shouldn't you be working?_

He made his way to his bedroom and started readying himself for bed.

_On break. Fixing the lighting. Why do you hate me?_

_You made me emotional over a bear._

James changed into his tartan pyjama pants and a t-shirt before climbed into bed. He plugged his phone in but didn't yet set it down.

_What? Wait, did you watch Winnie?_

_Yes. It's a very cute movie and you're adorable with a bear._

_Why did you watch it?_

_Uh- Anne-Marie may have dared me to._

_Oh. Why?_

James frowned, realising he shouldn't have mentioned the dare. He couldn't tell Michael that Anne-Marie believe James had a crush on him.

_I haven't seen most of your films, so she's helping me fix that._

_So you'll be watching more?_

_Yes._

_You'll have to tell me how you like them._

James smiled.

_Will do. It's late, here at least. I'll text you again tomorrow._

_Night. :-)_

The addition of the smiley face made James grin as he set his phone down. He fell asleep feeling excited for the next day.

At lunch the next day, James tried his hardest to avoid any topic involving Michael or the dare. Anne-Marie gave him a knowing smile and continued to let him talk about what he wanted.

"Did you watch any of them yet?" she eventually asked.

"Yes," James replied.

"And?"

"And I watched  _A Bear Named Winnie_  and it was adorable."

"Only one?"

"It was late by the time I finished watching it."

"Which one next then?"

"Probably  _Centurion_. A few others I'll have to rent or buy before I can watch them."

Anne-Marie smiled, causing James to shake his head and take a drink of his soda.

"If you want, I can come over and watch a few with you."

"No, it's fine. I'll just text Michael."

"You told him?"

"Not everything, no. Only that I'm watching his movies."

Anne-Marie chuckled.

"You're a terrible friend."

"And yet I'm your best friend."

"Obviously, I'm insane."

"Well, yes."

They both laughed at that, James knowing that Anne-Marie liked to tease him and practically had all the time ever since the day they'd met. They'd dated for a few years and even though they both still loved each other, they had both agreed they were better off friends. She was definitely his best friend. James could talk to her about almost anything and regularly did.

He'd called her the day after the Vespa incident and after a two hour conversation she had teased him about his supposed crush on Michael. He argued against it but it only ever seemed to encourage her to tease him more.

"Maybe I'll make you suffer through  _Hex_  with me."

"Fine."

"Good."

They finished lunch and James gave her a hug before they left.

"Keep me updated."

"I will, but you're not going to win."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I'll talk to you later."

James stopped at a store on his way home, finding a couple of Michael's movies and purchasing them. Once home, he loaded up his laptop and decided to watch the other movie he'd added to his streaming list. 

James started up the movie, stretched out on his couch again. As the opening sequence began, he thought about texting Michael but decided to wait a bit since he figured Michael was probably busy filming or resting. Once Michael appeared, James gave the movie his full attention, especially since Michael was shirtless and running in snow. He was definitely not staring at shirtless Michael running in the snow. Not even a little bit. He was focusing on why Michael's character was running. The scene quickly changed so Michael was no longer shirtless and fighting instead of running. From there the movie seemed to go between those two types of scenes, the rest of the plot of the movie a bit lost on James.

_So, have you watched anything else?_

_Yep. Currently watching_ Centurion _._

_Oh. How do you like it so far?_

_You've been shirtless a lot and I'm only 20 minutes in._

_So, you were shirtless through all of Narnia._

_Yeah but I was a faun._

_A very adorable one at that._

_Shut up._

James continued to watch, despite wondering when exactly Michael had watched Narnia. Michael's look went from shirtless to covered in blood and dirty. There were some gruesome bits with fighting and death.

_What do you think beyond shirtless me?_

_It's a bit boring and I'm not entirely sure what's going on._

_Really?_

_Sorry. If you weren't in it I would have stopped watching by now._

_You can stop you know. Won't hurt my feelings._

_No. I'll watch to the end. I've already made it halfway._

_I doubt I'm shirtless again._

_So?_

_If that's what you're waiting for then you can stop._

_It's not._

_If you say so._

James shook his head, wondering briefly if Michael had talked to Anne-Marie, and tried to focus on the movie again.

_At least Tumnus had a nice warm hut to retreat to when it was cold._

_Not that he seemed to need it with his cute, little scarf._

_You know far too much about him. Why?_

_It's a cute movie and you were an adorable Tumnus._

_Uh-huh._

_You can watch my movies but I can't watch yours._

_I didn't say that._

James looked back to the movie while waiting for Michael's reply in time to see something gross involving a deer.

_I hate you._

_You must have gotten to the deer._

_I hate you._

_I gave you an out, but you said no._

_> :/_

_You could stop watching now._

_Anything you want to warn me about?_

_A lot of people die._

_I'll keep watching._

_You like torturing yourself don't you?_

_No, but I've watched over halfway._

_And you're bored._

_Only a little bit._

_You really are only watching for me?_

_Yeah._

_That's sweet._

_:P_

_:-)_

James continued to watch as people began to die one by one until only Michael's character was left. Even though he was convinced even he was going to die, he kept watching. Eventually, he made it through and was glad to see Michael's character not only survive but with the promise of a happy ending.

_Glad to see you didn't die._

_Thanks?_

_Well everyone else was dying._

_True. What are you watching next?_

_I don't know. Haven't decided yet._

_What are your options?_

_I'm not telling you._

_Fine then. Will you be texting me again?_

_I'll text you every time if you want._

_I'd like that._

_:D_

_:-D_

James smiled, still looking at his phone and the silly smiley face Michael had text back.

_When will you be watching the next one?_

_Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Wouldn't want to burn myself out._

_On what?_

_Your handsome face. :P_

_Haha. You should have just said so, James._

_What other reason would I suffer through such torture?_

_Oh like your body of work is any better._

_In fact it is._

_I disagree._

_Then you're wrong._

_:-P_

_:3_

_Is that a cat or are you calling me an arse face?_

_It's a kiss you arse face._

_:3 to you too._

James laughed, staring at his phone even as another text appeared.

_I have to go but I'll text you later._

_You better._

_;-)_

James smiled again, before deciding to load up  _Star Trek: The Next Generation_.

The next couple of days James was busy with costume fittings, more meetings with Matthew, and another audition this time with a lovely girl named Jennifer that Matthew wanted to cast as Raven.  He'd been too tired to watch anymore movies and he'd barely had a chance to text Michael, who was still trying to find out what movie he was planning to watch next. James hadn't really decided yet. He'd purchased  _Jonah Hex_  and  _300_  the other day at the store and  _Hunger_  and a couple of others were on their way via online purchase.

_So what should I watch next?_ Jonah Hex  _or_  300 _?_

_Those the only options?_

_For now._

_Any way I can talk you out of watching them?_

_Nope._

_Really? I can be very persuasive._

_Your persuasions would be lost on me. Anne-Marie dared me, remember?_

_Right. Fine._  Jonah Hex  _then._

_:D_

James popped in the DVD and took up his spot on the couch.

_I'll be on set, but text me anyway. I'll text back when I can._

_Will do. :D_

_:-D_

James loaded up the movie and began to watch. Within a few short minutes of starting the movie, he realized Michael's character was the bad guy. A bad guy with very interesting tattoos. He laughed watching Burke setting up explosives with his teeth and whistling while putting on his bowler hat.

_I like the hat. And the tats. Was that really you whistling?_

He continued watching, intrigued by Burke's obvious bad guy associate.

_I have to say so far you're the only thing I like about this movie._

Despite the boredom setting in, which he decided to blame on Michael being on set and not able to text him back yet, he kept watching, wondering when Burke would pop up again. When he did, James was very impressed with his accent and attitude. The rest of the movie, he understood what was going on; he just didn't care as much.

_So you like the tats?_

_Yes. How far did they go?_

_How far do you think?_

_;P_

_Haha._

_Shouldn't you be working?_

_Lighting issues. And a smoke break._

_Oh. So, about the whistling._

_Entirely me._

_You're just full of talents aren't you?_

_:-D_

_Go back to work._

_:-P_

James shook his head, tucking his phone against his leg. Some parts of the movie seemed to drag a bit, even ones with some action and Michael in them. 

_I wish you weren't on set today. This movie really is boring. Sorry._

James couldn't stop laughing after Burke popped up again singing some song.

_Please tell me you still know that song. Oh and crazy suits you. ;)_

The rest of the movie went by almost too quick for James to keep up. And after watching Burke die twice, he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep watching.

_:( Burke died. I liked him._

The movie ended and James debated if he wanted to go ahead and watch 300 next or wait.

_Crazy suits you, too. ;-)_

_What?_

_Macbeth._

_Oh, right. :D_

_:-D Also, sorry. Last day on set. I fly home in a couple of days._

_You still owe me a drink._

_I know._

_Just making sure._

_:-P_

James smiled, pulling out his laptop again.

_Are you only watching movies?_

_Well, I might watch_ Hex _, too._

_Nothing else though?_

_I don't know. Why? Is there anything else?_

_No._

_Oh really? :D_

_James!_

James looked up a longer list of Michael's filmography and began to laugh.

_A music video?_

_Don't you dare!_

_Too late._

James looked up the music video listed and began watching.

_I hate you._

_:P_

After finishing the video, James couldn't stop laughing.

_A satyr. Really?_

_Yes and I still hate you._

_You're a very impressive satyr._

_Oh?_

_Mr. Tumnus would think so._

_Would he now?_

_Yes. ;)_

_I think my satyr would wreck him._

_I don't know. Tumnus is animal in the sack._

_Is he now?_

_;P_

_And what about the goat?_

_He'd have to say no to the goat._

_But yes to the satyr._

_Very much yes to the satyr._

_You're terrible._

_You started it._

_:-P_

_:D_

_I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in a couple of days._

_Can't wait._

James was out to lunch with Jennifer, celebrating her casting and discussing the relationship Matthew wanted for their characters, when Michael called to remind him about their drink plans. Jennifer laughed as James teased Michael about missing him so much to call from the airport, even as Michael clarified that he'd just left the airport. They made plans to meet for drinks that night and James let Jennifer say hi to Michael and that she couldn't wait to meet him especially after everything James had told her. Michael teased James a bit for that, before going home to unpack and unwind before that night.  James and Jennifer finished lunch, Jennifer teasing James a bit and James letting her get away with it because he made deserved it a little.  After lunch, James went home feeling very excited for that night. He enjoyed hanging out with Michael, especially when they joked and laughed over drinks.

James couldn't wait for that night.

When Michael arrived at the bar, James greeted him with a hug causing Michael to tease him this time about missing him too much. James had chuckled, pretending to roll his eyes in mock annoyance before leading Michael inside. They'd ordered drinks and grabbed a corner booth to sit in, talking and catching up properly compared to their drink night a couple weeks earlier and swapping Keira the secret prankster stories.

"We should do this more often," James said.

"What? Talk about Keira behind her back?" Michael asked, smirking just a bit.

"No. Hang out. It's been way too long since last time."

"It has, hasn't it? Well, we will be spending several months together. I'm sure we'll find plenty of time to hang out."

"True."

"Besides, I could make a better martini."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes."

James laughed, causing Michael to shake his head.

"We could go back to my flat and I could prove it to you tonight," he said.

"What time is it?" James asked.

Michael started to look at his watch, but James reached over and grabbed his wrist to look at it upside down.

"Might be too late for tonight. How about tomorrow night?"

"I thought you were watching another movie tomorrow night?"

"I am. You could always come over."

"I'll think about it."

"I still have quite a few to watch."

"You're insane. All this for a silly dare?"

"Uh-yes."

Michael watched him as he took a drink of his beer, hoping that Michael wouldn't question him further about the dare.

"I have a confession," Michael said.

"Oh."

"I may have told Keira about the dare and she may have dared me to watch your movies."

"What?"

James laughed so hard he buried his face against his arm, not looking at Michael who was glaring at him.

"That explains a lot," James said through his laughter.

"Explains what?" Michael asked.

"You seemed far too familiar with a few of my movies."

"Well, it only seems fair."

James nodded, trying to keep from grinning.

"If I come over to watch one of my movies with you, will you watch one of yours with me?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but not  _Atonement_."

"Keira already forced me to sit through that one."

"She would."

"That was a terrible ending."

"Wasn't it? I mean, I liked the script a lot, but it's not the type of movie you watch to feel good."

“No, definitely not.”

Michael smiled which caused James to blush a little as he smiled back, before taking another gulp of his drink.

"What are you thinking of watching next?"

"Probably  _300_."

"Oh god. Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Nope. I'm watching it. Come on, you in a leather speedo. I'm very intrigued."

"Oh, so you want to see me in a leather speedo?"

"Rather see you out of it."

They both burst into laughter at that.

"You are terrible."

"Me? You're the one who wore the speedo."

"Please stop calling it a speedo."

"Speedo, speedo, speedo."

Michael took a mock swipe at James, as he laughed at his frown.

"You stop it," Michael said, as James leaned back in his seat.

"Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedoooooooooooo," James replied, drawing out the 'o' until Michael reached across the table grabbing his arm.

"James, please."

James saw the quiet plea in Michael’s look and nodded.

"All right. I'm done, I promise."

"Thank you."

Michael let go of James' arm and took a sip of his drink. James watched, knowing he'd upset him a bit.

"I'm sorry. I won't make you watch  _300_  with me and if you want, I won't text you when I watch it," he said.

"You can text me. I enjoy your texts," Michael replied.

"I enjoy yours, too. I was bored while watching  _Jonah Hex_  since you couldn't text me back."

"Then it's a good thing I'm home now."

James nodded.

"Though I don't know why you continue to do this all for a silly dare," Michael said.

"Yeah, and what about you? Aren't you doing the same?"

"And I know my reasons for doing it."

"Well so do I."

James looked at him, almost daring him to ask what his reason might be, but Michael just shook his head and took another drink.

"Tomorrow afternoon then: you, me, and  _300_?" Michael asked, smiling.

"Sounds like a date," James grinned back.

They finished their drinks and grabbed a cab to share to head home to their respective flats, promises of movies and texting.

The next afternoon, James loaded up the movie and pulled out his phone.

_I'm getting ready to start the movie._

_Nice timing. I'm about to finish the second half of_ Children of Dune _._

_You are not!_

_:-P_

_> :(_

_What?_

_Why that one?_

_You were shirtless on the cover of the DVD._

_> >:(_

_:-P You’re watching_ 300 _cos I’m in a speedo._

_:(_

_I thought you wanted to ogle me in a leather speedo._

_I'm not ogling. I'm objectively appreciating._

_Ok, if you say so._

James rolled his eyes, but started the movie anyway.  It started epically, much more than Centurion had, but James wasn't going to hold his breath for it to stay that way. It proved to be the smart idea as boredom started to set in once James realized it would be a while before Michael appeared on the screen.

_Entertain me._

_Bored already?_

_You're not on the screen yet. :(_

_Aww. Well, you're very shirtless on mine._

_:(_

_You look good shirtless._

James frowned at his phone before setting it down next to his leg and tried to focus on the movie.

_Why are you wearing pants in the desert?_

_So I don't get sand in my arse._

_Haha._

_Not funny. Sand is irritating. I'm pretty sure I ended up swallowing some._

_Aww._

_:(_

_I think Leto would look good in a leather speedo._

_Do you now?_

_:-D_

_;D_

James continued to watch the movie, even through gratuitous nudity and an unnecessary sex scene.

_I've now seen Gerard's arse. Do I get to see yours too?_

_Not in this one._

_:o_

_:-P_

_Which one? I'll watch that next._

_Nope._

_:(_

_Haha._

_Mean._

James knew he'd eventually see whatever film it was and would probably text Michael teasing him about it the entire time. Soon Michael was on his screen, hair blowing in the wind making him look like he belonged in a hair care commercial.

_Do you realise some of these scenes could be considered slightly pornographic if taken out of context._

_Perv._

_:-P_

James chuckled again, trying to focus on the movie even though at times it was hard to spot Michael. It was only his smile that gave him away.

_You are unfairly attractive in this._

_You do realize most of that is painted on._

_I highly doubt your thighs are painted on._

_So you've been looking at my thighs?_

_Maybe. A little bit._

_I'm sure you'll get an eyeful soon enough._

_:o_

_:-D_

And he was right, as Stelios performed a great leap in order to cut a man's arm off. James leaned forward in his seat, eyes glued to the screen, mouth open slightly in awe.

"Well fuck," he said, as soon as he realised what he was doing.

He glanced at his phone, suddenly afraid that Michael knew what he was doing. Yes, he'd jokingly said he was looking at Michael's thighs, but now he actually was doing it and more than just his thighs.

"Fuck," he said again, leaving his phone where it was tucked against his leg.

All the texts, the joking and flirting, it all seemed less innocent. Michael had joked and flirted back, but it hadn’t been serious. It wasn’t serious, it was just two friends joking around with each other.

James covered his face with his hands and groaned. He'd been semi-seriously flirting with his co-star and friend who he definitely had a crush on.

His phone buzzed next to him, another text from Michael commenting on Leto's state of dress. James started at it, unsure of how to reply with his newly realised feelings practically beating him over the head.

Truthfully, there wasn't a lot he could say to Michael in that instant and he wasn't going to give in to Anne-Marie yet, especially now that he knew she was right. He went back to watching the film, various action scenes involving intense fights between warriors. Michael continued to text him with various comments about Leto's lack of shirt and unnecessary, in Michael's opinion, pants.

_I'm starting to think you like Leto's physique just a little too much._

_Is that a problem?_

_Maybe I'm jealous of past me, since I no longer look like that._

_I bet you're even more attractive now._

_I wouldn't exactly say attractive._

_Why not?_

_Well, I'm much more… well not as thin as I was back then._

_So? I'd be worried if you were that thin now._

_Thanks?_

_Trust me, you're better off now. And I stand by what I said._

_Maybe I'll let you see me shirtless sometime and you can judge for sure._

_;-)_

James half hoped Michael wouldn't actually hold him to it. The other half had sudden hopes that him being shirtless in front of Michael would lead to Michael divesting himself of shirt as well. He immediately pushed that thought back and away as far as possible and instead tried to focus on the movie. Which had shirtless (and technically lack of pants his mind helpfully supplied) Michael.

"Fuck," he muttered once more.

_It is unfair how not ridiculous you look prancing._

_What? That was clearly a form of running._

_Nope. Prancing. You were prancing._

_:-P_

_:D_

Soon the movie was making its way towards ending.

_You're going to die in this aren't you?_

_Afraid so._

_:(_

_You're one to talk._

_> :(_

_:-P_

James shook his head, before focusing on the movie. Stelios died an honourable death as a Spartan warrior by his king's side and James found he was quite impressed. Shortly after that the movie ended.

_Movie done. And you?_

_Yep. Quite impressed with Leto at the end there._

_So was I with Stelios._

_:-D_

James glanced at the time on his phone.

_I think I'll watch another one. Still early enough, I think._

_Then I might, too._

_:D_

James looked to his collection of DVDs he'd purchased and after reading the blurbs on the back, decided to give  _Hunger_  a chance.

_Starting movie :)_

Two hours later, his phone sat untouched by his leg, after he’d sent off that first text, as the credits rolled on the film. He'd been sucked into the film and the story it told, forgetting to even check his phone for Michael's reply. He was in awe of Michael's performance and shocked by how thin he'd been by the end of the film. There was also a small part of him that hadn't like seeing a dying Michael, even as he'd tried to remind himself it wasn't really Michael. His mind was being rather unhelpful in that department reminding him that Michael might have been acting, but he really had been that thin. It made James feel a bit numb, wondering how Michael had managed it, if he’d been okay.

His phone buzzed against his leg, startling him and when he picked it up, Michael's name blared up at him from the screen.

_I haven't heard from you in a while. You okay?_

With slightly shaking fingers, James wrote back a reply.

_I'm fine. Just finished the movie. It was good._

_Which one did you watch?_

_Uh-_ Hunger _._

_James._

Before James could reply, his phone buzzed again this time because Michael was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, concern lacing his words.

James frowned, the tone in Michael's voice confusing him a bit.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" he replied.

"Worried about you. You should have told me you were watching that. It probably should have been one we watched together."

"I'm fine, really. It was just a bit of a shock, seeing you that thin. You were very thin. Were you okay?"

"I was fine. I had a nutritionist and doctors keeping an eye on me the entire time."

"It just seemed… so realistic."

"I promise you I was fine."

"Oh-okay."

"James, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I will be. I'll just watch something else to take my mind off it."

"What else do you have to watch?"

"Uh-,” James paused to glance over his unwatched DVD stack, “ _Fish Tank_ ,  _Eden Lake_ , and  _Blood Creek_."

Michael muttered several curses, causing James to look at his phone in confusion momentarily.

"Don't watch any of those," Michael said.

"Why not?"

"It'll be like trying to put out a fire with lighter fluid."

"Oh."

There was a brief silence and what sounded like Michael muttering more.

"I'm coming over," Michael finally said.

"I'm fine. Really. I promise. I'll just watch the news or something."

"What if I want to come over?"

James sighed, not really wanting to argue with Michael or anything and if he was honest with himself, he did want to see Michael again, just to reassure himself. He figured seeing Michael in person, not deathly thin would help put his mind at ease.

"Okay, but I really am fine, Michael. Really."

"I'll be there soon. Don't watch any of those movies. I mean it, James."

"I won't. Cross my heart."

"Good. See you soon."

"Yeah."

The call ended and James tucked his phone into his pocket, before pulling  _Hunger_  out of his DVD player and putting it back in its case and sticking it with the rest of the pile.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at his door. As soon as he opened it, Michael stepped inside and, once James had closed the door, hugged him.

"Are you okay?" James asked, suddenly concerned by Michael's sudden affection.

"Yeah, mostly."

"Did you watch something else?” James asked, hugging Michael back when the other man nodded, “What did you watch?"

" _The Last King of Scotland_."

"Christ, Michael, same rules apply with that one."

"I know."

They stood there by James' front door for a couple more minutes, before James pulled back to look at Michael.

"I definitely like you like this better," he said.

"Yeah, me, too," Michael replied, eyes on James who smiled at him.

"So, now what?"

"Well, I may have brought something for us to watch."

James looked at him questioningly until Michael held up a  _Hex_  DVD box set.

"Really?" James asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

James practically beamed at him and dragged him into the living room, taking the box set from him and popping the first disk into the DVD player. Michael sat down on the couch, leaving room for James who quickly joined him, smiling at him once more before starting the first episode.

Several episodes and a pizza dinner later, James was leaning against Michael who had his arm across the back of the couch, barely touching James' shoulders.

"Wait, is that Englefield House?" James asked, grabbing the remote to pause the screen momentarily.

"Yes."

"I think I heard Matthew mention it as one of the places he wants to use for Xavier Manor."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Michael groaned.

"Oh come on, bet you have all sorts of stories," James smiled.

"None I'm sharing with you."

James frowned, making Michael chuckle and finally put his arm around James properly. James smiled, leaning into Michael more. They sat like that through the next couple of episodes, until James started to yawn.

"I should probably head home and let you sleep," Michael said, looking down at James who was failing not to yawn.

"Or you could stay," James replied, barely registering what his tired brain had said without his permission.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, looking down at him as he yawned again.

"This couch is very comfortable," James replied through the end of his yawn, "Or I'm sure my bed is plenty big enough."

He blinked a couple of times, before daring to look up at Michael who was smiling.

"Are you trying to get me in your bed, James?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Michael chuckled, easing his arm from around James. James turned off the DVD player and TV, as Michael stood up and began cleaning up their dinner trash.

"Don't worry about that. I'll get it in the morning," James yawned again.

"It's fine. You head to bed."

"Will you… um… be joining me?"

Michael looked at James, who wasn’t looking at Michael as he slowly shifted to sit up.

"Yes, I will."

James looked at him, smiling.

"Good."

He stood and headed towards his bedroom, while Michael finished cleaning up. James had changed into the t-shirt and pants he slept in and was just climbing into bed, when Michael walked in.

"Nice pants," Michael chuckled.

"They're my tartan pyjama pants," James replied.

"No pyjama kilt?"

"No."

Michael chuckled again, slipping off his shoes, socks, and jeans, before climbing into the bed with James.

"Good night, James," he said.

"Good night."

James closed his eyes, smiling a little knowing that Michael was there with him and hoping he would still be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me so long to write and I still have Part 2 to finish. Thank you to comp_lady and suavebadass for being my walls to bounce ideas off of and cheerleaders when things got tough. And thank you to luninosity for being my beta and letting me rant when needed.


End file.
